


Superheros and Schoolwork: A Sanders Sides Superhero AU (that's kinda cliche in every way)

by Computercat1008



Series: Sanders Sides Fanfictions! [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cliche, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computercat1008/pseuds/Computercat1008
Summary: Being a teenager is hard work in itself. Everybody knows that, right? But Virgil, Patton, Logan and Roman have a significantly harder time in life. Why, you may ask? They have superpowers.They didn't always have these gifts. No, they are quite recent infact. Or, for three of them, they are recent.The superheros go by the Sanders' Sides. Their leader is a kid named Thomas Sanders, who is their close friend and Ally. Who is the villian of this story?





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of a screeching alarm clock is what Virgil woke up to. Virgil's mom poked her head inside his door.

"Are you ready for your first day in highschool?" She said joyfully. Virgil got out of bed with a groan.

"I'm about to be." He mumbled, and his mom took it as a sign to leave. The teenager got dressed in a purple shirt, black skinny jeans (which were ripped), his black and purple hoodie™ and some black Converse shoes. He sloppily brushed his purple hair and brushed his teeth. Virgil's eyebags were looking especially black today, so he had to cake on some extra eyeshadow to cover it up. Once satisfied with his appearance, Virgil went downstairs, grabbed his backpack and some toast. Stuffing the crispy bread into his mouth, he walked outside and got on the bus. Somewhere in the back, his friends beckoned him over. Roman, Logan and Patton sat on one seat, while Thomas sat right across the aisle. Virgil sat next to Thomas and put his backpack down.

"Hey Virge! What's up?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, really nothing special." Virgil replied, looking over at his three other friends. "How have your summers been?"

"It was great kiddo! I spent my summer volunteering at the local no-kill animal shelter! All of the doggos and puppers loved me!" Patton squeaked. His voice, by far, was the squeakiest. Virgil thinks the only reason the dogs like Patton is because he sounds like a squeaky toy.

"My summer was adequate. I took a summer school, college level may I add, and passed with flying colors. I scored higher than the teacher." Logan said in his monotone voice. He sounded less like a robot than he did in fifth grade.

"My summer was grand! I got parts in multiple plays and did wonderfully! I now also have 500 dollars in my pocket." Roman spoke in his big, grand theatre kid voice. Puberty apparently hated everyone's eardrums, so Roman got that theatre voice.

"Mine was okay. I spent summer doing absolutely nothing but watching YouTube and playing MineCraft with Joan and Talyn." Thomas answered. He sounded the most normal out of any of them. Joan and Talyn were his cousins who lived in a different state. "What did you do during summer?"

"I mostly sat on the counter listening to various bands, like Evenescence, Green Day, P!atd, and Fall Out Boy. Either that or contemplating what the meaning of life is." Virgil answered, looking off into the distance for dramatic effect. The bus rolled to a stop as Lincoln Highschool came into view. The doors swung open with a puff, and teenagers filed out of the bus. Evacuation style, of course. The five boys took their turn and walked or bounced out of the bus. They swiftly moved closer to their new high school. A single yellow eye watched them from the bushes unknowingly.


	2. Chapter 2

    The glass doors of the highschool burst open as crowds of kids filed in. Some were new, but most were older kids. Virgil, Patton, Logan, Roman and Thomas went to their separate lockers. Logan and Virgil's lockers were somewhat close, and Roman's was down the hall and to the left. Patton and Thomas' lockers were down the hall and to the right, but they were thankful for being so close to each other. Grabbing the nessescary supplies out of his locker, (textbooks) Virgil shut his locker door. He saw Logan locking up his locker effortlessly. Logan walked over to the emo, gazing down at his schedule.

"What classes do you have, Virgil?" The nerd asked, being careful to not be there startle Virge as he came over.

"Uh, well," He took out his schedule and gave it a once over. "I have Math first, then Science, Language Arts, then History. I think the lunch and breaks are the same for everybody though." Virgil replied, putting the piece of paper away. "What do you have?"

"I have Advanced Science first. Advanced Math next, with Advanced History and Language Arts following it up. Yes, I believe our breaks align together, as we are all Freshmen." Logan adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "Why don't we go check on Roman, Patton and Thomas?" Virgil nodded and they walked down the hall and to the left, where Roman and Thomas' lockers are. Roman and Thomas spotted them first.

"Hey Specs, Angst! What's up?" Roman yelled across the hall, earning a cringe from multiple students, Virgil included.

"The ceiling. Roman, I know school isn't your strong suit, but you can clearly see that there is a ceiling above us, no? Anyways, Virgil and I came over here to the.. louder part of the school to ask what classes you have." Logan responded to Roman's yell. Roman gave an offended gasp while several of their peers chuckled, Thomas and Virgil included. Thomas recovered first, leaving a gasping Virgil to fend for himself.

"I have Math, History, Language Arts then Science. Do we share any classes?" Thomas got out his schedule and read it out loud.

"Virgil and you share Math together, and Language Arts. Obviously, I have all advanced classes, so you share nothing with me." Logan gloated subtly. Roman pulled out his schedule.

"Well, I have Science, Math, Language Arts and history. In that order."

"You share Language Arts and History with Virgil. What about that nonsensical art of leaping around and singing about things you've never, or never will, experience? Or, Drama/Theatre, so to speak."

"I've decided to focus on my studies! Plus, my mom forbid me because I was getting bad grades, but that's besides the point." Roman spoke quieter at the second half. After all, Princey still had a reputation to uphold. Virgil finally recovered after about 30 seconds. Logan checked his watch.

"Let's go check with Patton and then class will begin." Logan said, adjusting his tie. The four boys went down the hall, coming face to face with Patton.

"Heya kiddos!" Patton squeaked, getting a 'We are the same age/I'm older than you' response from the four of them. "Whatever, I wanted to ask you what classes you have!" Patton asked, pulling out his schedule. Everyone else but Logan did the same. "I have Math, Science,Language Arts and History!"

"You share all of my classes, two of Princey's, and two of Thomas'." Virgil replied.

"Great kiddo, but class is almost starting, and I want to claim the BEST seats!" Patton squeaked, bouncing across the school, Virgil running behind him. Oh dear lord Virgil hadn't exercised like this since last school year. He was really in for something, wasn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

    Patton somehow arrived 5 minutes before Virgil did. Granted, Virgil may have taken a  _feeeew_ wrong turns.. but otherwise Patton totally cheated! The dogtoy of a kid had claimed 3 seats next to each other in the back. Patton was obviously in the middle, with Virgil at the window seat and Thomas at the other side of Patt. Speaking of, where is he? He should've been here by now. Mmmm... Oh well. Prolly had to go to the bathroom or sumthin. Whatever it was, it ain't Virgil's business. He plopped down his Math textbook and sat down on his cheap plasticy seat. God, it felt like sitting on a metal fence. Patton took out his... Decorated textbook. How could one person fit  _that_ many dog stickers on a textbook!?! Virgil glanced at the clock. 5 minutes to spare? Sweet. He could listen to some edgy songs to, in Princey's words, ' _cast his depressing nature onto everybody!_ '. I swear Roman has mental issues. Anyways, while Virgil was theorizing on how many mental illnesses Roman has, the bell rang for class to start. Funny enough, Thomas still wasn't here.. looking over at Patton, Virgil could see concern etched into his face. The teacher, Mr. Menth, walked in the door. A smile was on the teacher's face as he sat down at his desk.

"Hello there, class! How is your first day of school so far?" He asked the still exhausted class. Murmurs of 'I want to die', 'Great!', and 'Okay' were heard everywhere. "Alright. Let's do.. drumroll please?" He drummed his fingers on his desk. Literally only Patton did it with the teacher. Everyone else just hates everything. #Saaaaame. "An icebreaker!!!" Mr. Menth yelled excitedly. Patton clapped. He's such a bean it's so pure. Clearly, Virgil hated icebreakers due to his hightened anxiety. Despite what people may think, he does  _ **not**_ have an anxiety disorder. Though if he had one, he would willingly give it to Roman right away. Hey, he doesn't hate Princey or anything, just friendly friendshippy rivalry. (I'm projecting my inner Virgil so hard for this.) The teacher got up and pointed to Patton. "You, the one wearing the cardagin, go first! Popcorn style." Pattn nodded eagerly. "Say your name, age and a hobby. Ready, set... Gourmet food! Gooooo!"

"Hello! My name's Patton and I'm 14 1/2 years old. My favorite hobby is working with animals! Despite my allergy to cats, they are just SO CUUUUTE!" Patton squeaked out. I swear he just is a cinnamon roll sometimes. Patton pointed to the girl sitting next to him. "Your turn!" After several name's, ages and hobbies that the narrator does not want to write, it was Virgil's turn. Hooooo boy! Nononono social interaction for me! But I have to..

"H-hi.. My name's Virgil, I'm 14 and.. I enjoy sitting on surfaces that aren't ment to be sat on, because when tomorrow comes, I will be too overwhelmed to think about what is and is not.. a chair.." Usually, Thomas would say 'Virgil, I was feeling good today, man', but he wasn't here. I wonder what happened to him.. Nevermind, holy crap did you just stutter?! Get your act together Virgil! You could've gotten laughed at! Anyways, after class happened a few times, learning and crap, it was break time.. also lunch time! It's a lunch break time! In the surprisingly small cafeteria, four boys sat at a surprisingly small table with decent benches. Logan came down last, giving the excuse of 'I had to talk to my teacher about my fantastic scores' again. They all pulled out their lunches and ate, occasionally giving a little quip or small talk. Roman got up to go to the bathroom, but that was the only time anybody moved. Then, Logan asked it.

"Do you know where Thomas is? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Well, kiddo, we don't know where he is. He wasn't in any of our classes." Patton replied honestly.

"Odd. In any case, it is about time to board the bus. I suggest we put everything back in place before the bell rings and everyon-" Logan started, but the bell rang. Kids flooded out of the doors. "-e leaves. Everyone leaves. Alright, let's go." The three boys packed up their lunches, not noticing that Roman was also missing as well. They boarded the bus and sat down in one seat, all together. That's when it hit Virgil.

"Guys... Where... Where's Roman?" The emo teen asked anxiously. Logan responded.

"Probably off with his theatre buddies. He must be in an after school program of some sort without his mother knowing." But reasoning couldn't hide the worry in his voice. Virgil was just good at telling when people were worried or afraid. He guessed it came from one of two things, One, being anxious all the time, or Two, being a- The bus started moving, and so Virgil lost his train of thought. Or bus of thought, as Patt would have said if he could hear him. Every once and a while, based on their surroundings, Patton would make a dad joke. 

"What did the bear say to the bees? 'Oh, honey. I love you!'" Patton said near a wooded area. God he was so horrible sometimes. But dad jokes are funny, so I'll give him a pass. The door opened on Maple Blvd, so Patton and Logan got off and headed to their house. Some times Virgil wondered how two polar opposites could be twins. Theoretically, Patton could technically call Logan kiddo, because Pat is 2 seconds older than Lo. The doors gasped as they shut, and the engine roared to life once again. Virgil was sentenced to a ten minute ride home, by the looks of it, by himself. After those agonizing ten minutes were over, Virgil practically jumped out of the bus. The anxious teenager walked calmy but super anxious!y inside his house, where he greeted his mom then went upstairs to chill and listen to his music. Since it was the first day of school, no homework was assigned that day. A few hours later, Virgil fell asleep to 'Wake me Up' by Evenesence. How ironic...


	4. Chapter 4

    The sound of a screeching alarm clock woke Virgil up. God, why did he keep this thing? He kicked the covers off himself and stood up, wobbling from tiredness. He didn't need to get dressed, as he fell asleep in whatever edgy clothes he was wearing yesterday. Virgil lazily brushed his hair and teeth, then he carefully put on his signature eyeshadow. On the way downstairs, he grabbed his hoodie™. His mom was waiting downstairs with coffee and a newspaper. She said bye to Virgil before he went out the door and boarded the bus. Virgil sat down next to Logan and Patton once more, who were arguing about something.

"No, Patton. Thomas and Roman were not abducted by aliens or taken by a mad scientist. Also, I doubt that a murderer would kill them." Logan shot at Patton as Virge sat down.

"But it could happen!-" Patton retorted.

"No. It couldn't. If that's what happens I'll give you ten bucks."

"Fine, kiddo." Patton said. Patt was clearly worried about Thommy Salami and Sir Sing-a-lot. He couldn't blame him, Virgil was also worried. The bus ride there was silent, oddly enough. They arrived at Lincoln High, where your brain will get fried. Floods of children were there already when they got off the bus. Patton went to his locker to grab his books, while Logan and Virgil went to theirs. Virgil grabbed all his nessescary books for his classes, and went to find Patton for class. Patton and Virgil walked to Math together, making sure to not leave each other's sight. What, Virgil didn't want Patton to get kidnapped as much as he himself didn't want to get kidnapped. They opened the door to Math and sat in their usual seats. Class began and they actually used their textbooks for once! Yaaaay! After a bunch of that learning and crap,  _more_ learning and crap began. Patton and Virgil never left each other's sights for a millisecond. After two more learning and crap sessions, it was lunch/break time. They sat at their seats and pulled out their lunches, waiting for Logan. They ate in silence, still waiting for their genius to arrive. He never did. 

"Where do you think Logan is, Virgil?" Patton asked, worried for his twin.

"No clue. Probably helping his teacher with a calculus problem or something like that." Virgil replied.

"Do you think he got... Kidnapped?!" Patton squeaked quietly.

"I... I dunno, Patt. If he doesn't show by the end of scho-" Virgil started, but the bell rang. "-ol then he got kidnapped. Yep.. he got kidnapped."

"Why does anybody kidnap people?" Patton asked seriously.

"What?" They packed up all of their stuff. "What do you mean?"

"Why would anybody want to kidnap people? It's wrong!"

"I mean.. I guess their morals say that they can. They think it's okay." Virgil responded with a shrug.

"But.. it's not okay!" Patton protested.

"It may not be for me or you, but for some people it is."

"I guess..." Patton and Virgil quickly put their textbooks away and boarded the bus. On the ride home, Virgil saw Patton crying. He didn't say anything, but he scooted closer to his squeaky friend. Patton leaned up against him, looking for comfort. Don't get me wrong, Virgil loved Patton and Patton loved Virgil, but it's a friendship love! Not romantic. No sir, not romantic. Virgil tried his best to comfort his best friend, and judging by Patton's tears stopping, it kinda worked I guess. Patton's stop came, so Patton got off the bus and walked to his door without his usual bounce. Patton opened his door and walked inside. He shut the door, blocking Virgil's view of him. Virgil pulled out his phone and headphones. He listened to his usual edgy songs until his stop arrived. He got off the bus and trudged upstairs, wanting to relax. He fell asleep as soon as he sat on his bed. He was EXHAUSTED! Thankfully, he got his homework done at 12:00 at night, but he was still tired.

* * *

Virgil woke up to his alarm clock going off. He shut it off and did his normal morning routine once more. He walked downstairs, said bye to his mom and got on the bus. Patton waved him over, so he sat down with Patton. They stayed silent the whole ride, not wanting to talk. They got off the bus after the ride, walking straight to their lockers. He got out his textbooks, then he realized he had to go to the bathroom. Virgil walked to the bathroom, went inside then...  _ **everything went black.**_ _ ****_ ****


	5. Chapter 5

    Today, Virgil didn't wake up to his alarm clock. He woke up to being thrown across a room and into what looked like a prison cell. Someone closed and locked the door in front of him. Okay, Virgil, this is just a dream.. right? It's a dream it's a dream it'sa dream itsadream _itsadreamitsadream itsadreamitsadreamitsadream **isitadream?**_ Virgil, calm down. No need to panic. Well, not yet anyway.. I hope. Virgil looked to his left and saw iron bars. Another cell was behind those bars, and he could see Roman and Logan in it. He stood up shakily and walked over.

"Princey? Pocket Protecter?" They both looked at Virgil and winced. He probably looked like a wreck. Virgil could say the same for them, but he didn't.

"Emo Nightmare? Did you get kidnapped or am I hallucinating?" Roman asked.

"No, I'm eating breakfast on the moon. Yes! What do you think?!" Virgil replied with a sprinkle of sarcasm.

"Virgil, where is Patton?" Logan questioned, obviously concerned for his twin.

"If we're lucky, back at school. Wait, where's Thomas?"

"Hey Virge!" Thomas yelled from behind him. He turned around and went to the iron bars ahead of him. Thomas was in the cell.

"Oh thank God. I thought you were dead."

"How's our math teacher?"

"Just like Patton."

"Oh goodie!" Thomas squealed. "Now I have two cinnamon buns in my life!"

"You said I was a cinnamon bun, shouldn't that be three?'' Virgil asked, worried about his cinnamon bun title.

"No, you're a  _misunderstood_ cinnamon bun." Thomas explained.

"Well, did whoever put us here tell you what we're here for?" Virgil asked the others.

"Nope. He did say to me that I would do good for something. He didn't tell me what thiugh." Roman answered.

"Good for being a nuisance. Anyways, he did not say a word to me." Logan responded, earning a well deserved gasp of offence from Roman.

"Me either!" Thomas chimed in.

"Not a word to me." Virgil answered his own question. He said this, then after that his cell door flung open and in flew Patton with a crash.

"Patton!" All four boys yelled.

"That's my name don't wear it out!" Patton responded tiredly. "Where am I?"

"Hmm somewhere in a prison." Thomas replied.

"Were we kidnapped by a mad scientist?"

"It is possible..." Logan responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Because if that happens you said you would give me ten bucks!"

"It's ONLY a possibility." Once Logan said that, a voice was heard in front of their cells.

" _ **Hello, Prisoners. I bet you're wondering why you're here,**_ " The voice said, drawing the boys' attention to it. " _ **You five have been selected to be my companions in taking over the world! What once was mine was stripped from me long ago. I once was King! But.. but some arrogant child somehow stole it from me. I need you to help me take it back!**_ " It yelled, laughing manaically.

"What are you going to do to us, and who are you?!" Roman yelled at it. If he had his stage katana he would've drawn it by now.

" _ **I am Ig'thomith, former King of Hell! But, everyone calls me Deceit. I am going to.. experiment on you. I have done it time and time again, failing each time.. but I have found the perfect formula! Now, who wantssss to go firsssst?**_ " Deceit asked.

"Ugh.. you again? Seriously how many times can you do this stupid stunt. Heaven knows that you're going to fail, again." Virgil sighed, burying his face in his hands. "Can't I get enough of you!?"

" _ **Oh. Virgil, a pleasure to meet once again. Or should I say, Bal'goth. Honestly, why do you always think I'm going to stop doing this? We've been at ends for centuries now, why don't you just join me for a little world domination?**_ " Ig'thomith purred.

"No. One, it's not a pleasure to see you, and Two, no. The Earth isn't some place you can take over that easily. Not with me around it isn't. And might I inform you that there are angels all over the Earth? I've come face to face with many before." Virgil spat. "And don't use that name, it reminds me of you."

"Uh, Virge.. what's going on? How do you know him!?" Patton squeaked.

"I'll tell you later. For now, we just have to hope we don't die."

" _ **Hmm, if nobody wants to volunteer... You. You will be my first experiment.**_ " He pointed to Thomas. His cell door flung open and Thomas levitated out. Then, he was gone. A few minutes later, screams could be heard coming from far off.

"On the grave of Astrin... What is he doing this time?" Virgil muttered to himself. An hour later, Thomas' unconscious body reappeared in his cell. Then, Roman and Logan's cell door flung open. Roman got levitated out, then the door closed. Annnnd, Poof! Roman was gone. A few minutes later, Roman's 'manly' scream was heard from the same place as Thomas' was. Another hour passed before Roman's unconscious body reappeared in the cell.

"God is he killing them?" Patton asked, really scared.

"I don't know what he's doing, but they look to be alive. Logan, check Roman's pulse to check." Logan did as Virgil said.

"He is alive. But- AHH!" Roman and Logan's cell door flung open again, and Logan levitated out. The door slammed shut, then POOF! Logan was gone. Patton cried out in fear and worry.

"It's gonna be okay Patt. Roman's alive, why shouldn't he be?" Virgil comforted Patton, then Logan's screams echoed across the prison. Patton started crying. For an hour, poor Patton cried. Logan's unconscious body reappeared in the cell.

"Logan! Logan are you okay?" Patton scrambled over to the iron bars that separated their cells. Virgil and Patton's cell door flung open. Patton got levitated out, then before Virgil could move, the door slammed shut. Patton disappeared. After a few minutes, Virgil heard Patton's screams. After an hour, Patton's unconscious body reappeared in the cell. Virgil was waiting for the door to fling open and get him, but it didn't. Virgil waited for about 3 hours for them to wake up. Thomas woke up first, then Roman, then Logan, and finally Patton woke up.

"It took you long enough." Virgil muttered. "Good morning. Hope you slept well." He said, sarcastically.

"Ugh.. it's feels like I got electrocuted and the electricity is in meeee..." Roman whined.

"Yeah, same.." Thomas said, sitting up with a grunt.

"What did he do, and why was Virgil already up?" Logan asked, also sitting up.

"He never took me. I guess he's planning to do something else with me. And I frankly have no clue what he did." Virgil answered.

"Did the bus run me over..??" Patton questioned, also sitting up. Roman was still on the ground whining.

"No,but judging by the amount of screaming you all did, it must have hurt."

"Yeah dude, mother trucker, it hurt like a buttcheek on a stick." Thomas piped up.

"No swearing." Patton scolded. Just then, the voice came back.

" _ **Hello prisoners. Are you wondering what I did, and what I'm going to do to Bal'goth? Well, here is a little book for you to read. It has all the answers you need. But, as for Virgil... I'm going to kill him!**_" Deceit laughed hysterically. The cell door flung open, and Virgil got levitated out. Before the cell door shut, he winked at Patton. Then, he was gone. He was in a room with machines and chemicals everywhere. A figure with scales stood above him. He held a needle in his snakey hand. Virgil did not scream when Deceit injected him with the needle. He did not scream when he went 'unconcious'. He did not scream when he got teleported back into his cell. He did not scream when Patton rushed over and moved him around. He did not scream when Patton started to cry. Virgil did not scream when the voice came back, either.

" _ **Your little friend is DEAD! I'll let that sink in, im going to get some coffee. Chow!**_ " Deceit said, cheerily. After he was sure Deceit wasn't watching them, Virgil sat up. He startled Patton while he got up, and he held his head. He had a stress headache. Great.

"That idiot thought he could kill me that easily." Virgil said.

"Virgil!" Everyone yelled in happiness.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, hand me that book. I want to see what he did to you." Virgil asked for the book, and Patton handed it to him. He read it to himself. "Oh, fantastic. Just great. Peachy. Amazing. He gave you superpowers in hopes that would bribe you into joining him in his world domination plan."

"How did you get that from ' _Arisneilopoci trinalinia bewiny, queilopa seropie lacotro_ '?" Princey asked, confused.

"It means, 'You have powers, now join me.'" Virgil explained. 

"Can't we use them to escape?" Thomas asked. The voice came back on, and Virgil layed down and closed his eyes. Patton took this as a sign to fake cry. The others saw what was happening and made themselves look really sad.

" _ **Ah, yes. Earthly food is quite good. Anyways, hello again prisoners. I assume the smart one figured out what the message says? Well, yes. You have powers. Roman has super strength I believe. Logan, if it worked properly, should have teleportation. Patton should have shapeshifting. And Virgil is dead. Here, it's kinda dark in here. Let me open up the sun-roof! Oh, I almost forgot about Thomas! Thomas should have the ability to manipulate technology.**_ " Deceit said. " _ **I'll give you an hour to decide whether or not you wish to join me. In the meantime, I have a craving for Crofters that I need to fufill. BuBye!**_ " Ig'thomith's voice left.

"I know how to get out." Virgil said, opening his eyes and sitting up.


	6. Chapter 6

    "I know how to get out." Virgil said, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"How in Zeus' beard are we going to get out of this Hell hole?" Roman asked, getting off the floor.

"First off, Hell is waaaay worse than this. Trust me. And secondly, we break through the sun roofs and Logan teleports us out. Simple really." Virgil explained.

"We literally got these powers a minute ago. How am I supposed to know how to use them?"

"Fair point.. um.." Virgil tried to think of a new plan. I mean, he could.. no. Patton wouldn't know how to use his either.. nor Thomas.. Roman, I mean, I dunno.. But if that's the only option, then.. He sighed. "The only possible way we can get out is if Roman breaks the glass and throws us out. Wait.. ugh I hate planning.."

"Then how would I get out?" Roman questioned.

"I dunno!" Virgil answered, exasperated.

"Well, then we really are stuck." Patton said quietly.

"Don't say that, Patt. We'll get out eventually!" Thomas exclaimed quietly. At least he made an effort to be quiet.

"Well, I say the first course of action is to get into a single cell with a sun roof." Logan commented.

"Good idea Specs! But, how?" Roman questioned the resident nerd.

"Well, You could break the iron bars. Quietly. And then we could formulate a plan from there." Logan responded, adjusting his glasses.

"How is Princey going to be capable of doing it quietly?" Virgil asked, and another offended noise came from Roman.

"Like this!" Roman yelled super quietly. I guess the power of God and anime was on his side, because he managed to break the iron bars quietly. He then broke the other set of iron bars equally as quiet. The five boys went into a single cell to continue planning.

"So, what now?" Thomas asked, getting a shrug from Virgil.

"Well, we have deduced that Roman can in fact break things quietly. A feat I had not expected from someone as obnoxious as him. So, in turn, Roman can break the glass. But how is he going to reach it?" Logan explained.

"Oh my goodness gracious. The answer was right under my nose the whole friggin time." Virgil facepalmed.

"Do tell me, how in the heckadoodle am I supposed to reach tEN FEET UPWARDS!?" Roman whisper yelled.

"So y'know that whole conversation with Deceit about being the former King of Hell or whatever? Think about it. What comes from Hell, and how did he know me?" Virgil explained vaguely. Logan face lit up with understanding.

"Deceit and you are demons and demons supposedly have wings so you could fly Roman up so he could break the glass?" Logan guessed.

"Bingo." Virgil said, doing finger guns. (Hey, I like Virge with wings, sue me.)


	7. Chapter 7

    "Wait.. what?" Thomas said, completely confused. "Demon.. wha- huh?!"

"I'll explain after we get outta here, but for now, I have to mentally prepare myself so I don't die from panic. Gimme a minute." Virgil took a few deep breaths and considered everything that could go wrong, and prepping some quick getaway strategies. "Okay, I'm mentally ready for the breakout, now I've gotta.. y'know.. go into my demon form." He said sheepishly. "And I wont be able to talk cuz it'll be echoey and loud n stuff." Everyone nodded but Thomas and Patton were confused. Princey was probably itching to kill Deceit. Logan looked completely bored with everything, and that worried Virgil the most. "Here goes nothing.."  Virge snapped is fingers and instantly changed into his demon form. No, like, magical girl anime transformation. Just  ** _boom_** , demon. The demon that stood before them had ram-like horns that curled behind his now slightly pointed ears. Somehow, I dunno how it's even possible, Virgil's skin got paler. Like how? I know he's a huge inside person that gets the tiniest ittiest bit of sunlight, but seriously? How!? Anyway, his before-hazel eyes then shifted into a russet colored snake-like eyes. His clothes stayed mostly the same, except for that his once purple t-shirt turned a darker shade of purple. If he smiled, and that's a huge  _if_ , he would have razor-sharp teeth. But the biggest difference, however, were the dragon-like wings attached to his back. The leathery dark purple wings were folded neatly against Virgil's back.

"Wow. That's so emo i'm not really all that surprised, but still.. that is not what I pictured a demon looking like at all." Roman whispered. Virgil gave him a glare and he shut up. Patton and Thomas were speechless. Logan moved things along.

"All right, Virgil, fly Roman up so he can break the glass." Virgil nodded and unfolded his wings. He picked up Roman by the armpits (with some quiet protesting from Roman of course), and flew up to the sun-roof. The demon noticed there was a handle of the sun-roof where you could pull it open, so he gestured to it with his head. Roman saw the gesture and unhooked it, letting it fall open. Thankfully, it was quiet. He flew up a little higher, letting Roman climb onto the roof. The demon flew down and picked up Patton next, carrying him upwards and out the sun-roof. He reapted this cycle with Logan and Thomas, then closed the sun-roof. Patton was the first to speak.

"Where do we go now?" The cinnamon bun asked.

"Away from here!" Thomas proclaimed.

"Uhh.. but where  _is_ here?" Roman questioned. Princey gestured to the tumbleweeds past the prison.

" _ **Point of the Hopeless Tiger in Florida. In a desert named Decaying Grasslands. About 20 miles to the nearest town. I'd say about 100 to get back home.**_ " The demon finally spoke. It sounded like distorted Virgil from Moving On pt. 2, but a teeny bit staticy. Even when lowering his voice it was still kinda loud.

"Eeep!" Patton and Thomas squealed quietly.

"How did you manage to aquire such information?" Logan asked.

" _ **Not important right now. I can't carry you all there myself, and I don't know of any giant magical birds**_ (wink wink)  _ **so we'll have to walk.**_ "

"Uh, excuse me for interrupting, but how are we going to get down?" Roman questioned reasonably. 

"We could jump down. I mean, it's sand. It'll be like jumping off the swings at a playground!" Thomas answered. Roman turned to Virgil.

"Now I know why when we did that as kids you always kinda glided for a second or two!" Roman whisper shouted. Before anyone could say anything, Patton, Logan and Thomas jumped off the building. They all safely landed in the sand. Logan had been pulled down by his twin. Roman ran and jumped off the roof, landing a foot away from Thomas. Virgil instead glided down to the sand using his wings.

"Alright, ADVENTURE!" Roman whisper yelled.

"Wait, shouldn't Virgil turn back into a normal human person again?" Thomas suggested. Virgil nodded and in the blink of an eye he was back to normal.

"Now.. ADVENTURE!" Roman whisper yelled again, brandishing a stick like a sword.


	8. Chapter 8

What they were  _ **not**_ planning on was that deserts are hot. Like dipping ghost peppers in lava kind of hot. Actually, that's a lie. I might be exaggerating just a  _smidge_. So, the point is, it's hot. As the five walk away from that awful prison, they start sweating. Roman, like always, is the first to complain.

"Ugh.. it's so hooooooot." The drama nerd whined, dramatically, of course.

"Get over it already. We have 20 miles left and we ain't stopping." Virgil retorted, then he coughed out sand. "It's kinda windy though."

"You tell Roman to stop complaining then you start complaining yourself? Oxymoron much?" Logan commented, wiping his glasses off. Much more of the walk to the town was silent. At about 10 miles, the silence was too much.

"How much farther?" Patton asked, very clearly tired.

"Maybe about 10 or so? I wasn't keeping track." Virgil responded. He noticed that Thomas' shirt was dark red instead of the normally vibrant red. "Thomas, is the heat gettin to ya?" Thomas looked at Virgil.

"A bit." Was the only thing he could say, he was so tired.

"My hair is going to be ruined after this! All sticky and sandy. I had it perfectly quaffed too! This is horrid!" Roman whined, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. Patton wasn't any better. 

"My dogs are tired. They're borking up a storm. And I'm soaked. It's been like a half a mile!" Patton complained. Logan was better, but not much.

"This trek is longer than I anticipated. I am also getting over heated." Logan added. Virgil seemed to be the only person who was almost completely fine.

"This is like walking on the hot sand at the beach but better." The others looked at him in confusion.

" _ **HOW IS THIS OKAY!?!**_ " They all yelled at once. Virgil covered his ears with a hiss.

"Not so loud!" The demon said, exasperated. The walk was silent until the town came into view a few hours later.

"I see it! We're almost there!" Patton squealed with new energy.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, according to my calculations we have two hours before we get there." Logan said, squinting to look at the town. Patton's energy didn't subside though. Roman and Thomas perked up a little too, and got more of a spring in their step. Virgil was just tired and a bit hot. Even with that hoodie of his on, he wasn't sweating that badly.

"Just keep walking and we'll get there." Virgil commented, trying to reassure everybody for no particular reason. After another two hours, they reached the town. Roman only passed out once. Apparently, super strength wasn't super heat intolerance. It was a small town, with a few people out and about. A gate with the words ' _Welcome To Culfield!'_ written on a sign. They walked through the gate and were faced with a cold wind, contrasting the hot desert air they were just in. ' _This is strange, no temperatures go from hot to cold that quickly. I'd better be extra cautious, just in case._ ' Virgil thought, his anxiety levels rising slowly. A few townspeople noticed their arrival, and one came up to them.

"Hey newcomers! Welcome to Cullfield! My name's Romayne and I'm the town mayor." The lady introduced herself.  _Oh. **Oh. OH.**_ Roman recoiled a tad in shock.

"W-well. The name's Roman, pleasure to meet you fair Lady!" Princey bowed and the girl looked flattered.

"What are all of your names?" She asked the rest of them. Thomas spoke.

"I'm Thomas, that's Patton, Logan and Virgil." He introduced them to Romanye, each of them waving.

"Pleasure to meet you! You simply must meet my friends, they would adore you! Come along, friends." Romayne started walking to a house, which was painted a coral coral color. She opened the door, yelling. "GIRLS! WE HAVE GUEEEESTS!" The mayor yelled. A thud came from inside the house.

"God May I was sleeping." A tired voice yelled back. "Wait- Guests?! I'm not prepared enough for this!" Another voice was heard.

"GUESTS! MAY WHO ARE THEY!?" The second voice squealed excitedly. A figure came to the door. To be honest, she looked like Patton. She was really short and had freckles everywhere. She had a gray jacket on with a sticker on it. Her sunglasses were on her head, and she had a dopey grin plastered on her face. The girl gasped. "May! They're newbies! AAAAAH THEY'RE ADORABLE!  What are their names!?"

"I'm Roman, that's Patton, Logan, Thomas and Virgil." Roman spoke bowing once again.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Payton, a local musician here. Pleasure to meet you. I am also the mom friend! LOLA GET OVER HERE WE HAVE GUESTS!" She yelled. A door opened from inside the house, and a girl that looked a lot like Logan came out and into the Hall where the door was. The girl had a bowtie around her neck and glasses in the breast pocket of her shirt. The black shirt had a graphic of ' _IBR is my disease. Impuslive Book Reading is quite a story to tell._ ' on it.

"Greetings, visitors, I am Lola. A librarian at the local library here. Come in, we don't want you standing there all day." She gestured into the house. "Take your shoes off, we don't want a mess in here. Payton just cleaned the house yesterday." The five boys, along with Romayne, went inside and took their shoes off. Lola, Payton and Romayne took them into the living room.

"Please, sit down on the couch kiddos!" Payton said, gesturing to the three couches in the room. The boys sat down on one couch together, while Payton, Romayne, and Lola sat on another. A fourth girl was laying on the third couch, on her phone.

"Hey! Mopey Dick get off your phone and greet our guests!" Romayne scolded the other girl.

"Whatever. Fine." The girl responded, turning off her phone and setting it to the side. She reminded Virgil of himself. "Why did you let them inside the house? I need at least 30 minutes to prepare for this kind of thing. And you woke me up so this better be a good reason."

"Uh, because they were new. I'm sorry that I'm a proper Lady and am kind, unlike you, Count Dracudown." Romayne responded, watching the girl sit up.

"Whatever. Who are they?" She asked like they weren't in the room.

"The names Patton! That's Roman, Logan, Virgil and Thomas! What's your name?" Patton squeaked.

"Virda. Should we get Thalassa in for this.. or?" She responded, then asking Payton a question.

"That's a great idea kiddo! I'll go get her!" She bounced off into another room. Payton returned with another girl who looked like Thomas.

"Hey. Payton already told me your names. I'm Thalassa by the way. The resident technician here. Nice to meet ya."

"Don't you think our names and looks match up with yours?" Logan spewed out suddenly. Each person took a look at the other.

"Kinda. I mean, Thomas and Thalassa match up pretty good." Roman said.

"I can see it! You and Lola look similar. If I didn't have my glasses on you two would look the same!" Patton squeaked.

"Payton and Patton match up." Virda commented.

"Roman and Romayne is kind of a given." Thalassa shrugged.

"Virgil and Virda are two Emos in a My Chemical Romance concert." Romayne shouted.

"I have a feeling I know what's happening here." Virgil said. "This place isn't real. Deceit made it with dopplegangers of every person he has laid his eyes on ever, including us." He then looked at the girls. "Do you guys know of a Joanne around here?" He asked, and Virda nodded.

"Yeah, they live across town." Virda responded.

"We have to leave here right now." The demon spoke ushering them out of the house. Romayne blocked the door.

"Where are you going? We haven't even had dinner yet." Her voice became distorted. " _ **And you aren't leaving... Ever.**_ " Roman ran up and smacked her away from the door. A snapping sound was heard.

"RUN!" Roman yelled, booking it out. The others ran away from the house and out of the town, into the desert. After going into the desert, they realized they forgot their shoes. At least none of the shoes were their favorites. Virgil hadn't even worn his combat boots that day, just some really old Converse. Patton had plenty of the same shoes, Logan didn't care and Roman had a closet just for shoes. Thomas didn't care either, but the sand was hot on everybody's feet but Virgil's. While walking, Virgil noticed Logan looking at the sand in front of him, concentrating on something. He didn't mention it until every so often Logan would teleport a few inches.

"Okay, what are you doing?" He asked the nerd. Logan jumped slightly.

"I was trying to figure out how these powers work. At least, for me, anyway." He answered.

"Okay then." They still had 79 miles until they reached home, and about 20 until a city that would be able to get them there. About 10 miles until they would be out of the desert, and that was the only thing keeping them going. Eventually, they got to some grasslands, where every step became cooler. Everyone sighed in relief from the burning hot of the desert, and they saw a city close by.

"What do we do when we get there?" Thomas asked, scratching his head.

"Get a train or bus to take us back home. I know there's a train station at home, and I see one nearby." Logan replied, too tired to talk like a nerd.

"Sounds good, Specs!" Roman said excitedly. They got tickets for the train and got on. The train started click-clacking down the rails towards home.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screech* IM BACK BABY! Apparently, 4 year olds have no control over their emotions... Or their shirts for that matter. I just got done volunteering at a summer camp and I'm pooped. I might not have the same *pazzaz* as normal, but I'm doin jus fiiiiinnneeee.... *Snoring*

Have I mentioned that Virgil doesn't like trains? They make his anxiety act up with all of the people on them. And he had a really bad experience with a train as a kid and have been scared of them ever since. But that's a story for another day, dear reader. Right now, in the story, our Angsty bean is currently on a train, journeying home with 4 companions. They took the last car on the train, with nobody else on it. Here, on the seats, Patton was begging to try out his power. Patton had seen Logan trying his out, then begged Virgil.

"Pleeeeeeease! Pretty please can I try out my power? I won't let anybody seeeeeeeeeeee!" Patton whined, making puppy dog eyes. Roman and Thomas were sound asleep, but stirred at Patton's whining. Virgil shushed him as the two went back to sleep.

"No, Patton. You can try once we get back home." The demon whispered, and Patton sighed.

"Fiiiiinnneee" Patton responded. Virgil was getting.... Kinda.. tired...

* * *

He woke up to the train screeching to a halt, which also woke up Roman and Thomas, too.

" _Elkton, Florida! We have arrived at Elkton, Florida!_ " The conductor's voice came over the intercom. Virgil breathed a sigh of relief as he realized he could get off the damn train. He jumped up from his seat and ushered everybody out of the blasted train, onto familiar territory.

"Thank the Lord we're out of there!" The anxious demon shouted gleefully. Roman looked at Thomas, and he just shrugged. Each boy went their separate ways to their houses. Only four days had passed since the first had gotten kidnapped, and they were tiiiiiiiired! Virgil unlocked the door to his house and went inside. His mom was at the table, sleeping. He quietly walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room. The demon flopped onto his human bed and fell promptly asleep, having a nightmare, about  _ **trains.**_

 


	10. Update

**Hey guys! I'm making the update here, as this is one of my more popular fanfiction. School is starting up on Wednesday, as of writing this it is Monday. Two more days. After Wednesday, my fic updates will grow few and far between until I get back into the swing of things.**

**But I won't give up on my fanfics!**

**And I won't give up on _you!_**

**You guys are so supportive! I never would have gotten the courage to come on here and write if it wasn't for all the nice comments you put on _other people's work!_ I saw how nice you all were and figured no-one would berate my fics if I wrote anything, and here I am! Thank you all so much! Even if you didn't know it, you all have helped me through some tough times. When Orange Kitty had to be put down, I came online to see amazing comments from you all. I would like to thank Sadwolfgames, my first commenter. I would also like to thank DavidtheTraveler, who has never failed to put a smile on my face. Every single one of you is perfect just the way you are! I love you all platonically!**

**Stay safe, smart, silly and super,**

**Cat <3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaack!

Virgil awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He was so relieved to be back home! Thank Satan that his mother had a business trip for the past week. He stood up, made his way over to the closet and started picking out his clothes. Or, rather, grabbing a random shirt and jeans and shoes. Virgil did his makeup, brushed his hair and teeth, then headed downstairs. His mom was fiddling with the desktop computer they owned in the living room.

"G'mornin Mom." Virgil said, grabbing some toast.

"Morning Stormcloud! I'm just having a little trouble with the computer. I called Linda about it, and she said the whole neighborhood has their computers down," His mom said cheerfully, messing with a few wires. "But I should have this fixed in no time!"

There was a scratching at the front door.

While his mom was distracted with the computer, he went and opened the door.

...

...

_What?_

There was a pudgy orange cat with green eyes sitting at his doorstep. It meowed in delight once it saw Virgil, and it made its way inside. Virgil quickly picked it up and ran upstairs. The cat scratched on his bedroom door. This confused Virgil, why would this cat know where his bedroom was? He was suddenly overwhelmed with fear and anxiety. But, this time, it wasn't his own.

_It was the **cat's.**_

He opened the door to his room and set the cat on his bed. The cat leaped off and went to the old toy chest in his closet. Somehow, the cat managed to unlock it, open it, and get some letter blocks from it. Virgil watched as the cat started to make a word.

_**'Paton'** _

The cat... was  _Patton_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing

Virgil was dumbfounded. What was Patton doing here!? Why was he a fucking  _cat!?_ Can he talk? Can he understand English anymore?

"Uh.. Hey Patton." Virgil cringed, he sounded awful to say the least. Patton gave a cute little ' _Mrrolw?_ ' and jumped up onto the bed. It was just then that Virgil remembered that they had powers. He felt Patton's anxieties and fears fade away slowly. The cat jumped off the bed, landing face first on the floor. The pudgy tabby then turned back into Patton.

"Woah, okay then. Uh, welcome to my house?" Virgil said, still sitting on the bed. Patton looked up with stars in his eyes.

"I WAS A CAT VIRGIL! I WAS A CAT!" Patton sauealed. "I WAS CAT-TON!" Virgil groaned.

"Cool and all, but how did you turn into 'Cat-ton' and why did you come here?" The demon asked. Patton sat on Virgil's bed.

"Well, all I really remember from this morning was waking up and finding Logan gone. I got really scared and then the next thing I knew I had fluffy ears and a tail! I came here because you're the only one who's had experience in this kind of thing." Patton explained, twiddling his thumbs. "I still don't know where Logan is-" Patton started, but was cut off by Virge.

"Wait, do you see that?" Virgil gestured to some dark blue sparkles in the middle of his room. Patton looked where he was pointing.

"No, do you see something?" Patton asked, squinting at the spot. 

"Of course you can't," Virgil muttered, partly to himself. "There's bits and pieces of magical energy over there. Somebody is either invisible over there, or somebody is trying to teleport in. I assume it's the latter because only people with my permission can walk in. I've never had to grant teleportation permission before, obviously." He chuckled, standing up. Patton gasped.

"The creepy demon dude, no offense, told us that we had powers! Logan's is teleportation!" Patton squeaked. Virgil nodded and some dark purple magic swirled around his fingers. Virgil snapped his fingers and spoke.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in." He sat back down, purple magic gone. The dark blue sparkles solidified and turned into a stumbling Logan, who then fell on the floor.

"Not the most graceful of entries, I must admit." Logan said. Patton ran up and gave him a hug.

"OhmygoshImissedyousomuchwherehaveyoubeenIgotscaredandturnedintoCattonimsogladyourealive-" Patton spoke rapidly, hugging Logan tighter with every word. Logan looked to Virgil for help, but the demon just shrugged. Virgil heard his mom yell in surprise.

"Oh, hey Roman!" His mom said from downstairs. Virgil looked up at a now quiet Patton, who was still clutching Logan. "And Thomas too! What a nice surprise!" Why were Roman and Thomas here? A loud snapping sound was heard. 

"Sorry about your door.. heh." Roman said sheepishly.

"Oh it's alright! I know somebody that can fix it." His mom was clearly implying that Virgil would fix the door. "Come on in! Virgil's upstairs." He heard Thomas and Roman's footsteps coming up the stairs. Virgil opened the door for them, and they looked surprised to see the twins.

"Soooo, it's not just our powers acting up?" Thomas asked hopefully.

Ah, that explains what's going on.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry. This is so hard for me to type out. I just.. I'm so sorry. My interest in the Sanders Sides franchise is slowly dwindling down to nothing it once was. I really want to make you guys happy with what I write, but I can't write something i dont want to. You guys have helped me so much in the past year of being apart of this amazing community. You are all so nice and accepting, and i feel horrible. There is no doubt in my mind that I will be guilty for years to come. I will continue to write on this account, though. I still love my boys but I have far more interest in something else I want to pursue as a writer. I'm not out of the fandom, I will never be, and I will still feature the gay King and his sides in many more fics, but..

I'm discontinuing all of these fanfics, and the second OM&M will not come out, ever.

I feel so bad, I'm starting to cry right now.. I just can't. But I have one more thing to say.

I've figured out my sexuality. I'm biromantic and asexual. (I still might have biological kids, tho. Mini cats running around makes me happy) My parents are very queerphobic and I'm not sure I'll ever tell them. But I trust you. So much. And that's why this hurts. I want to be here for you forever, and right now I'm basically spilling everything. I have symptoms of anxiety and depression, but I don't want to fret over this. I'm scared of the future. Scared that I'll never be anything. Scared that my parents will take one look at my browsing history and disown me. I'm so fucking scared. But I have you guys. You make me so much better. I have contemplated suicide before, but I assure you I won't kill myself. I swear on the Bible. It makes it all the more weird that I'm sitting here, telling complete strangers my insecurities when I can't even tell my own damn friends that I feel like this. Don't forget about me. Even when I doubt you, I'm no good without you. Sleep has escaped me in the weeks I've wanted to tell you. There's nothing I want more than to be okay. Okay with my sexuality, my mental health, and my lack of trust.

Everyone at school calls me insane because I'm so cheerful all the time. I'm exactly like Patton. I hide my feelings and make jokes and be funny but it's not real. I have two amazing friends that actually make me want to be around. My church has also helped me feel like I'm actually a human being. And I am. You are, too. This message will be on every fic here.

Stay alive, frens ||-//.


End file.
